


Love Sounds

by Dainonico



Series: Dr. Stone Week 2020 [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boats and Ships, Boys Kissing, Competition, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Sex, mentioning of chrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: They were laying in bed, side by side, lips gently pressing against each other, the blonde liked to think that he had found a man who he couldn’t breathe without and was trying to find his missing breath in the brunette’s thick soft lips.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Dr. Stone Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Dr. Stone Week 2020





	Love Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Dr Stone Week Day 7: Free Day
> 
> Yey!!! I finished the week!!! I hope you like everyone of the fics, but if you have a favorite one, I'll to know which one.  
> TYSM!!

It was supposed to be a quiet night, they were still cruising the ocean onboard the Perseus, there was a serene brutality on the rocking waves against the ship and an electric power could be felt with the strong wind.

Each one of the five generals had a cabin especially designated while the rest of the crew slept in different rooms full of bunk beds; it wasn’t a secret that each night Senku invited Tsukasa to spend the night as he make it a routine to cuddle with him until his eyelids were heavy enough to send him to dreamland.

After the blonde de-petrified him from his cryogenic state, Tsukasa joined the Kingdom of Science and was embarking with them on their trip to the United States but was also fondly forming a loving relationship with the village’s chief. Their nights together were intense, electric, and pleasurable in every way; feeling each night a deeper connection towards each other.

Their sex life could be defined as vanilla, Senku was new in everything but was eager to learn by Tsukasa’s caring guidance, so this night wasn’t the exception in their love experiments.

They were laying in bed, side by side, lips gently pressing against each other, the blonde liked to think that he had found a man who he couldn’t breathe without and was trying to find his missing breath in the brunette’s thick soft lips.

Senku loved to curl his fingers between his love’s long brown hair, they were closed enough feeling the warmth of their bodies and smelling their characteristic loving scents, Tsukasa smelt like a spicy mixture of cinnamon and ginger while Senku had a lemongrass and grapefruit aroma; their special mixed was delicious and they couldn’t stop getting closer together to absorbed more.

The clothes were gently falling down her bodies and the kisses never stopped, it was sensuous, deep and sweet at the same time; Senku partially opened his mouth and Tsukasa let his tongue inside the moist cavern, the blonde was trembling and melting by the slightest touch as his mouth opened wider to the brunette’s skillful insistence.

Senku always tried to shut down his moans as he was embarrassed of being heard outside their room, but each night Tsukasa tried to press every one of his special buttoms to make his love moan in pleasure, and as they continue brushing their lips and savouring each other in a long series of unending kisses that lead one into another, so the blonde had little time to regain his sanity, they heard a loud moan coming from the cabin next door.

The blonde had to stop his thoughts of Tsukasa’s tongue feeling so good inside his mouth; the couple broke the kiss and stared with confusion into each other’s eyes.

“Was that…?” Tsukasa asked.

“The sound is coming from the right.” Senku continued. “That’s Ryusui’s cabin.” His cheeks were blushing in a cute taffy tone, he had never before heard someone, beside himself and Tsukasa, having sex.

“Was he dating someone?”

“Not that I know about.”

They heard another moan coming from the next room, it was long and intense, someone could easily sense the desperation from that voice.

“Could that be…?”

“I’m 10 million percent sure that that’s Gen’s voice.” Senku said, the blushed from his cheeks were slowly spreading to the rest of his face until the tip of this ears. “I had no idea he was getting involved with Ryusui.”

“Me neither, but…” Tsukasa bit the blonde’s ear. “It sure sounds like they’re having fun.”

Senku let out a small whimpered. “Are you getting turned on by them?”

“Kind of.” He was slowly kissing the white skin of the blonde’s neck. “I’m always turned on by you.” Drawing small circles on his chest. “But there’s something exciting about hearing them.” He lifted his face to meet with the crimson eyes. “Don’t you want them to hear us too?” A smirked formed on the brunette’s face.

Senku swallowed hard, he felt his body hotter than before by the strange idea and even though he was extremely embarrassed in someone hearing their love sounds, there was something in the hazel eyes that was awakening something deep from the bottom of his heart. “I-I guess so.” He muttered turning his face and exposing more of his neck.

Tsukasa took it as an open acceptance and positioned his lips once more on the white milky skin, he was sucking it trying to leave a loving hickey and with one hand he was pulling closer the blonde’s waist; Senku tried to let go of his inhibitions and accept all the love the brunette was giving him.

The sounds of the next room were becoming faster and stronger, and the blonde was starting to feel eager to continue in their dance with the brunette, a new arousal was burning him as he needed Tsukasa to intensified the love session.

“Kasa…” he almost whispered.

“Yes?” The brunette answered between neck kisses.

“Can you touch me?”

Tsukasa chuckled and placed one last kiss on the beautiful marked neck before positioning himself between the blonde’s legs. “Of course.” He fondly touched the white thighs and smiled at the feeling of his love’s trembling body; Senku’s cock was small in comparison, a pretty pink tone with silvery drops of precum sliding down the length and proudly hard.

The brunette hold between his thumb and finger the small cock and swallowed it whole, it tasted sweet salty and he was rubbing it against the inside of his cheek; almost immediately Senku was grabbing tightly the sheets, hand covering his mouth as he was instinctively trying to avoid that his moans escaped.

They heard many **_Please_** sounds coming from the other room and Tsukasa pulled the small cock out of his mouth. “Come on, you can do it better than them.” He was still holding the cock, making circular motions with his tongue on the penis tip.

Senku breathed deeply and slowly removed his hand, allowing himself to start feeling at a 10 million percent, when he felt the hot tongue around his member, he shyly parted his mouth and a low moan escaped from his lips; he was trying it and God! It was feeling so good to let himself go wild.

Tsukasa started stroking his own cock, the sounds the blonde was making were so cute to hear and his heart began beating faster, he sure loved everything about him, from his brilliant and so sure of himself self to his vulnerable and shyly in bed state.

Once more the brunette swallowed the cock completely into his mouth, the blonde’s back was arching at the great sensation of being eaten whole and his first loud moan echoed through the room; Tsukasa couldn’t take his eyes off of him and began savouring the cock faster as to continue with the screams festival.

Hearing Senku moaning was like music to the brunette’s ear and he was loving the idea of everyone hearing him but there was no way someone besides himself would be able to see and appreciated the blonde’s perfect contorting body; that picture destined just for his hazel eyes.

Tsukasa’s mouth was delving further, the tip brushing against the top of his mouth and the tongue circling desperate around the small length, it was like sucking a salty lollipop, but this special candy had some treat inside and as he continued savouring every inch of Senku’s cock, he heard a desperate moan escaping from his pretty puffed lips as a string of milk was coming inside his mouth.

The brunette ate it all, not a drip got to waste. “You’re delicious.” He said while glaring at his pretty blushed champagne pink cheeks and his scattering dew shiny red eyes.

The love sounds on the other room continue pumping through the thin walls and Senku sighed feeling like he wasn’t at the same level as his friends, but then he suddenly gasped when he felt Tsukasa lifted both of his legs and a well-known tongue circling around his eager entrance.

“What are you doing?”

Tsukasa chuckled. “I’m preparing you; you didn’t make more lube.”

Senku covered his blushing face with both hands, the brunette was right, they finished the whole bottle in their sweet love sessions and he didn’t think on making more aboard.

The blonde continue moaning as he was feeling Tsukasa’s tongue going up and down, side to side against his hole and he hum when the tongue curled while going in a little bit inside; this was new and he was panting, eager for more.

“Kasa…” he said, loud and clear to get the brunette’s attention. “I’m ready, I know I’m ready.”

“Let me inspect you first.” Tsukasa said while introducing two fingers at the same time, the pink void was extremely wet with his saliva and the fingers entered easily, it was warm inside, and he couldn’t wait to fuck him completely.

Senku moan louder at the intrusion and couldn’t control himself when the fingers started scissoring inside him, it was like his partner was creating a special way for his cock, the best part the blonde was now desperately waiting for; he bit his inner lip and said. “Please…”

“Please what?” Tsukasa said curling his fingers trying to touch him as most as possible.

**_Please, Please, Please_ **

They heard Gen screaming and Senku’s cock was twitching at the idea of doing the same.

“Kasa, please fuck me!” he said with his eyes wide shut, it was a new sensation of feeling extremely arousal and embarrassed at the same time. Why did he wanted to scream louder than Gen?

Tsukasa smiled, removed his fingers and while lifting the blonde’s hips he positioned his hole up to the pink wet void that was so thirsty for his touch; the brunette blew a kiss to his partner and painfully slowly started pushing inside.

“You’re so perfectly tight.” He groaned, the nights were now his favorite part of the day and the blonde’s void was the best placed for his cock to live in all eternity. The brunette slowly moaned as he was admiring how his cock was disappearing through the pretty pinkish plumps. “Ah, I love it.” He was grabbing hard at the blonde’s thin hips, getting a bit worried that tomorrow a set of marks would appear on his soft and pretty skin, but right now he was caring more in making Senku reached the stars and to their companions on the next room to hear their love music.

Senku was losing his mind, the brunette’s thrusts were so perfect, steady and intense to his body; when he decided to start sleeping with Tsukasa, he thought there would be no wall he wouldn’t scale, no fortress he wouldn’t destroy and now no moral consideration he wouldn’t take as he was now not worrying about anything in the world.

Tsukasa was rocking his hips harder, getting in and out of the pretty hole and feeling it clenched around his cock with every intrusion, but he needed to hear more moans coming from the blonde, so he placed one hand in a cherry nipple and began pinching it; every gesture, every caress and every touch were important to make Senku feel like in cloud nine.

The blonde suddenly transformed into a siren, alerting everyone around them that he was having the best night of his life, it was now impossible for his mouth to be shut down, pretty sounds were traveling across the room as he was feeling his pleading moans being in the same scale as Gen’s.

Both of them were moaning in a strange but erotic unison while their partners were thrusting savagely into their pink abyss; every last bit of Senku’s body was projecting a bright happiness to Tsukasa, because he was the special one who knew how to wake his inner self.

**_Ryu-chan…harder!_ **

Senku’s throat was starting to get dry but he wouldn’t let himself be defeated by the mentalist, so with all his left strength he pulled himself up and wrapped his legs around the brunette’s waist and arms around his neck; the blonde kissed him deeply, putting his tongue inside his mouth to taste and explore every inch, then he pulled apart and brushed their lips together while looking at him tenderly.

“Fuck me harder than Ryusui.” He bit his love’s lip, turning it puffy red. “Make me scream harder than Gen.”

Those words made an incredible explosion on Tsukasa’s brain, the good sort, the type the excited him more than anything in the world and as a buzz of electricity was running through his body, he grabbed the blonde’s waist and began lifting him in and out of his swollen cock.

The wet sounds of their skin brushing against each other mixing with the blonde’s cries of feeling every inch of his love’s cock deep inside him, were quickly turning him more, the bubbling sensation was rushing, but there was one more thing to do in order to obtain Senku’s last and perfect moan.

“I love you.” He said and kissed him a little bit, delving forever into his mouth, touching his teeth and ringing his lips; he continued thrusting him, and then he grabbed the blonde’s cock and began stroking it, wetting his fingers with the salty precum.

Tsukasa broke the kiss and admired Senku’s face, swollen red lips, blushing pink cheeks and brightly turned red eyes as he was moaning hotly into the air, being incapable of closing his mouth or blinking his eyes; white pearls painted the brunette’s chest and Tsukasa groaned loudly as his heavy load was filling the pink void.

Senku cupped both his hands on his partner’s cheeks and sweetly kissed just the lips, without wanting to intensify it, showing him his inner feelings. “You just said you love me during sex.” He giggled.

“I couldn’t resist it.” The taste of the blonde’s lips was like biting into a fresh peach, so juicy and sweet.

“I love you too.” He said and brushed their noses together. “You think we won?”

“I know we won.”

When they met again Senku lost his entire world, there was something in those hazel eyes that were so beautiful, so safe and so warm; in just one look he felt like being home, he loved the connection they made every night and as it the wheels of fortune had arranged it, Tsukasa felt just the same or even a little bit more.

They gently laid on the bed, just enjoying each other’s company, the blonde’s head on Tsukasa’s chest, and his arm around his small waist as both realized how desperately in loved they had become.

* * *

Ryusui pulled out of Gen and kissed him roughly, savouring every corner of his sweet mouth that tasted like chamomile tea; the mentalist gasped at the new feeling of emptiness while white cum was heavily dripping out of his pretty hole, wetting everything around him.

Gen accepted the kiss, the nights with the captain were fun and erotic as they always tried new intimate positions that make him beg for more; they broke the kiss and laid next to each other in the comfy mattress.

“Who would have thought that little Senku-chan was a screamer?” Gen giggled at the imagined of his friend being torn apart by the huge fighter.

“Every night they humped like rabbits.” Ryusui said while resting his head over his crossed arms. “It was somewhat boring to hear to their muffled sounds, I’m glad they’re starting to have fun.”

Gen kissed him again, the captain’s lips were so bittersweet and addictive, he could never get tired of them. “I’m glad you decided to move our love affair to your room.” He winked at him. “Hearing Senku-chan was so fun.”

“Yeah, he can be so competitive.” Ryusui bit the mentalist’s ear and smirked when hearing a low moan coming from his mouth, he gently introduced a finger into his cum filled hole, loving the feeling of the trembling body just near him.

“Hmmm, Ryu-chan.” Gen was slowly rocking his hips trying to feel more. “Weren’t you satisfied?”

“I’m never satisfied of you.” He lowered his face to the mentalist’s chest and began sucking on one pretty pink swollen nipple, while his lonely finger continued touching him. “You know I can do this all night long.”

* * *

Chrome was curled up on his bed with two pillows on top of his head, tired eyes wide open as he couldn’t sleep by the loudly sounds his neighbors were making; he preferred the muffled sounds of Senku than his pleading moans; he sighed as he didn’t know if he could get used to his friend sudden change in his sex life.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


End file.
